Hinata the Brave
by PenanceGirl
Summary: Hinata's life is hard enough at home with her father. And being bullied at school doesn't help either. But maybe if she had one friend, that would all change. Rape, incest. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea on my mind for about 2 weeks now and it won't leave me alone. So here I am writing this tory for you people who have no lives and like to read this crap. Oh, please take notice of the warning. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… There would be no Sakura. End of story. **

**WARNINGS: Possible Sakura bashing, incest, and slight religious beliefs. Any flames on any of these topics will be used to help me set my 'friends' house on fire. Alright now kiddies, on with the story.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hinata woke up to the barely auditable sound of her phone alarm vibrating on the wooden nightstand. She turned her body away from the alarm and towards her father's bare chest. She felt empty waking up almost every morning like this. Before she even realized it her father had wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close to him.

"Haruna…" **(A/N I don't know her mom's name so I just used a random Japanese woman's name. sorry)** He mumbled. Hinata flinched. He did it again. He called her by her mother's name. She let out a small yawn and then spoke, "N-no father. It's Hinata. I n-need to go now. C-can you p-please release me?" He responded with a nod and she felt his arms let go of her. Hinata sat up and reached for her still vibrating alarm and turned it off. She stood up and walked over to the closet and grabbed her grey fuzzy robe to cover her naked body. Once tied around her she rushed out the room and to her own.

She quietly but quickly closed the door behind her. Hinata looked to the side of her that had a shelf full of pictures. She looked at all the pictures. The first one was of her when she was just 10 years old. She was standing in between her two best friends Shino and Kiba. She felt her hand reach for the picture and she held it close to her. It's been years since she has seen either boy. She placed down the picture and moved on. The next one was of her and her mother. Hinata was 6 years old, sitting in her mother's lap. Hinata smiled a sad smile. Its feels like only yesterday her mother was killed. She remembered her father opening the door to find a policeman on their porch, then seeing her father nod and close the door only to fall on his knees. Hinata had been 13 and have been growing up to see your father always so strong; it was pretty difficult to see him become so weak so quickly. Of course, she didn't exactly know what had happened. Only after had she joined her father on the floor.

Hinata turned to look at the time, 6:13a.m. She placed the photo down and walked over to her dresser. She began shuffling through her piles of sweaters and sweat pants and jeans. She decided on a pair of black sweat pants and a red sweater that was about 3 sizes too big. Then she grabbed some undergarments and walked to the bathroom her and her younger sister, Hanabi, shared. She turned on the shower and peeled off her robe. She stepped in and let her body soak before grabbing a cloth and scrubbing her body. After the suds went down the drain she grabbed the shampoo and lathered her hair and finished up her shower with a face wash. AS she stepped out she felt the cold air hit her like a wave. She quickly grabbed a white towel and placed it around her voluptuous frame. Hinata dried off and slipped on her clothes. Then looking in the mirror she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and placed her glasses on her face. She really didn't need them but she always felt more…invisible when she wore them. Now Hinata never paid much attention to looks. She was worried she might get obsessed with looking good and end up like all the other A-class popular girls at her school. So she never used any make-up.

Stepping out if the bathroom she walked to her sisters room and crouched down at the side of her sister's bed. She gently shook her sister's shoulder and told her to get showered and ready for school. Hanabi nodded then sat up begrudgingly. Hinata walked out and made her way to the kitchen.

After 20minutes, Hinata was setting down two plates that had toast and eggs on them. She sat down and began to eat. Her sister came to the kitchen and joined her. They ate in silence. Not much was ever spoken between the two girls. It wasn't like they had a bad relationship or anything. No, in fact they had a really good relationship. Ever since their mother died and their father has begun his merciless acts upon his eldest daughter, they have counted on each other to keep them stable. They both confided in each other when needed. Hinata remembered the first night her father raped her. She felt so confused and lost. That night she crawled into her sister's bed and held her sister, just feeling the comfort of another presence. Though she tried hard to keep her sister from knowing, her sister eventually found out and had begun to hate her father. Over the years the hate has died along with the hope that things could change, and that was the last thing Hinata wanted to see in her sisters eyes.

Hinata looked up from her plate and saw her sister had rarely touched her food. Hanabi also looked up and into her sister's eyes. "Do you think Father will ever get better?" Hinata didn't have an answer. She didn't have an answer because she knew deep down there was nothing _wrong_ with their father. He was just a confused and lost man, but Hinata still hoped that maybe he would just wake up and see what was really happening around him. "Hanabi, I t-think its b-best we head t-to school now." She gave her a small smile and picked up both their plates.

No later than 10 minutes were they at the end of the driveway saying their goodbyes. They both wished they could walk to school together but Hanabi went to elementary school on the east side of the neighborhood, while Hinata's was on the west. "Hinata, are you sure you want to go to school today? You look a little worn out." Hinata just shook her head, mumbled 'I'm fine' and turned the other way to walk toward her school. Hanabi sighed and began her journey of another day.

Hinata walked down the road she's come to love. Hinata loved being able to have time to herself and walking to school was the only time she had. The familiar scent of the small restaurant around the corner filled her nostrils. It was a small family owned business owned by family that lived near her house. They were really big on breakfast so they always had a crowd in the morning full of kids walking to school or the hectic adults attempting to make 8 o'clock meeting on time.

Only two blocks away from the school and she had only 3minutes until her first period bell rang. Panicking she started sprinting towards the school. As soon as she stepped through the main doors the bell went off. She mentally cursed herself as she made her way to ASL** (American Sign Language. I just thought his would be a fun class to put her in)**. It will be her second detention this past two months. She didn't do anything bad for those detentions; she just was really bad a managing time. When she reached her class room she looked to floor and walked in. She could feel the heated stares and heard the hushed whispers about her. Hinata knew everyone saw her as the freak, the loner, and the silent. Yes, she's heard all those and more. She really didn't mind the silent one. After all it was true. That's why she was in ASL. She thought if she didn't have to voice it she could sign it.

"G-gomen Kurenai- sense, I-I wasn't a-aware of t-the t-time and I-I lost t-track…" Her sentence drifted off when she looked up. A substitute. There was a freaking substitute. She looked to her class mates who had their hands over their mouths trying to cover their snickers. Her face turned a deep crimson as she felt very humiliated. She looked back towards the substituted who smiled at her and pointed to the last seat available. It was all the way in the back next to no other than loud and obnoxious Rock Lee. Hinata wanted to cry. It wasn't that she had anything against him, no not at all. She in fact liked him. He was the only one that actually took time to notice her. They became friends but not exactly close friends. She just didn't feel like starting her morning out with flashy smiles and speeches about youth.

Hinata made her way to the back where she took the seat next to him. She mumbled a small 'good morning' and looked to the screen for the warm up.

Crap.

It was to sign to your partner the entire period. Hinata has never been more thankful that they have not learned the term 'youthful'. She turned to face Lee who was flashing a smile. **(Signs will be in italics)**

'_Good Morning, Lee.' _

'_Good Morning, Hinata. How was your night?'_

'_It was same as every night. What about yours?'_

'_My night was good.'_

It carried on like this for the rest of the class. Hinata was thankful there was no talking in that class. It made her morning a little bit more enjoyable than having to hear the annoying squeals of the 'popular' girls and what guys they liked or how good they 'banged ' them. It made Hinata feel sick the way they had just tossed their bodies around, but Hinata was not one to state her opinion. She stayed quiet and tried to be as invisible as possible.

When the bell rang Lee was up and out of his seat heading toward his favorite class. Gym. He was most certainly a curious case. Hinata numbly stood up from her seat grabbed he things and walked out the classroom. She made her way to her locker staying close to the walls as possible. She bumped shoulders with a few people but managed to make it safely without running into _them_.

Hinata typed in her combo and opened her locker. She then reached to her side to grab her ASL binder out of her bag, and as soon as she opened her bag and grabbed the binder her locker slammed shut she tilted her head a little and saw flashes of red, pink, and blonde.

"Would you look at this girls," a nasally voice called, "the little mouse thought she could avoid us." Hinata cringed as she felt freshly manicured finger nails press under her chin and force her to face the three girls. The one who had spoken earlier and was presently holding her chin was known as Sakura. Sakura had bubble gum hair and dazzling emerald eyes. Hinata thought she would be very pretty if only she didn't have her cover-up cracking on her face making it look like her eyes were covered in wrinkles. Or maybe if she lightened up the mascara, then maybe her eyelashes wouldn't be caked together.

"Sakura, look at her. She's trembling underneath your touch. Bet you she wants you to touch her more in other areas." Karin, the red-head, spat, lacing every word with venom. Now Karin wasn't much for make-up but then it probably wouldn't help even if she did wear some. She just wasn't all that pretty. Her face was thin as was her nose with her glasses always at the edge of her nose making her look like one of those librarians you saw.

"Gross, you mean she's lesbo?" Ino said while making a disgusted face at her. Ino was the average blonde with blue eyes. Nothing special about her. She always held her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs covered half her face. She wore the average amount of make-up. But between these girls Hinata felt plain. Hinata had midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes that had no pupils, giving her almost a creepy look. "If she is I bet she has tons of STD's." Ino smirked.

Hinata always tried to look for the best in people, but with Ino… There was nothing good about her she was rude, conceited and always looking for someone to put down. Sakura quickly pulled her hand away,

"Gross. I can't believe I touched her." Sakura whined. This was the daily thing. They would make fun of her, thinking she was a lesbian for never having a boyfriend. Hinata didn't mind the name calling, but the thing that bothered her was how rudely they spoke of lesbians. She wasn't lesbian but she knew of an elderly woman how was and she was always very friendly to her. So she had nothing against homosexual people. Of course after they were done they would tell her she was disgusting then take her money and go. "Anyways mouse, where's our money?"

Hinata pulled out the 50 dollars and handed it over. She watched as they counted to money then began to walk away. Karin threw a wave over her shoulder. "Thanks, mouse. We'll see you later today."

Later today?

Did that mean they had more planned than just the usual? Hinata sighed. It was most certainly going to be a long day.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Okay there you have it! I am officially done with the first chapter. Now here's what I need you, the readers, to do, I need you guys to let me know if:**

**My story was good enough and if I should continue?**

**And who should Hinata end up with?**

**Here are your choices for couples:**

**KibaxHinata**

**SasukexHinata**

**GaaraxHinata**

**ShinoxHinata**

**NarutoxHinata (Although I prefer not to... but if you guys want it I guess I can make a sacrifice)**

**Or if you have more ideas that would be great. Just leave your votes in a REVIEW or PM me your vote. Also this is just to see if I should keep going. After this I'm going to spend time getting a few chapters typed before publishing the next. So if updating takes longs it's because I at LEAST want to get 5 chapters typed before I update. But yeah… That's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! Its means a lot to know you guys took the time to let me know what you think. Now for Hinata's love interest, it's still on for debate but in this chapter I'm hoping to bring in the candidates. I also want to let you guys know if I have spelling issues. I swear I re-uploaded the last chapter like… one hundred times. Either way, time to carry on.**

_**SPECIAL THATNKS TO SarcasticScript FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be random teddy bears glued to trees. So I suppose it's not mine. **

**WARNING: Incest, Sakura bashing, Ino bashing, and Karin bashing. Also slight religious beliefs. **

**P.S I am doing her high school days as A day and B day. She only has 4 classes a day. So please don't get that confused. **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hinata was only two classes away before the end of the day and she was already very finicky. Even the slightest flash of pink she flinched at. Even when she saw red and blonde she always took a double glance. Thankfully her second period had none of _them_ in it. Her English teacher Iruka-sensei never gave assigned seating so Hinata always sat in the back next to the window. No one ever sat next to her and she didn't mind that. She liked to be alone. She always felt so self-conscious of herself when someone was around. She just felt awkward.

Hinata noticed a shadow looming over her. She felt herself cringe. She slowly turned around expecting one of the preps. What she didn't expect was to see a boy with blood red hair and jade green eyes staring her down. She recognized him as Gaara. He was a transfer student from Suna. Though he didn't talk much she felt very intimidated just by him looking at her.

He stared at her for a moment, his gaze holding the slightest bit of interest before mumbling, "Iruka-Sensei told me to sit here." The he just plopped himself down next to her. She looked around for a moment and realized that was the only seat left. Without him looking at her she gave a nod and stared out the window. As she began to drift off in her fantasies, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head. "Do you have a pencil I could keep?" Gaara was looking at her again. She didn't like the way he stared at her so to make him stop she grabbed her only pencil and gave it to him.

"Alright class. Today we are going to be taking notes over your chapters 3-4 of 'Grapes of Wrath'." He then turned on the overhead projector and began to play the power point. Hinata quickly got out her book and notebook and opened to a blank page. She reached in the corner of her desk where her pencil was.

Gone.

_Crap_. She looked over at Gaara who was calmly taking notes with her pink sparkled pencil. Hinata normally would have found the situation funny but at the moment she was worried. What if she never gets the notes? How will she learn? What if she failed English, the never graduated high school on time? These where her thoughts running through her head, but then another thing happened to her, embarrassment.

Had he noticed her not taking notes? What if he realized she just gave him her only pencil? Should she ask for it back? No, she couldn't do that. It would be rude, right? She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She started to place her fingers together and she bit her bottom lip. What was going to happen? Her head started hurting so she shut her eyes.

"Was this your only pencil?" Her head shot up and she looked over to Gaara where he was handing her the pencil back. "M-m-my pencil – my- o-o-only one…" When she realized that her only sentences where coming out only in mumbles and random words she decided on bowing her head and nodding. "Yes."

She heard him give what sounded like an amused snort and she peeked up at him seeing him smirk at her. She felt her face burn. He was a very attractive boy and she knew it. She was also fascinated with his 'Love' tattoo on his forehead. Then he spoke, "Its ok. I'll just ask someone else for a pencil." With that he reached down and grasped her hand and placed her pencil in it. Then he closed her fingers around it, keeping her gaze with his, then without any other words he turned to face forward to the student in front and asked for a pencil. Hinata sat there I shock of what just happened for the rest of the class. Not even getting the notes.

After English, Hinata made her way to art with Deidara-Sensei. She slipped past people trying to get lost in the crowd. She hated her art class. Not only was her teacher kind of bipolar but she also had it with Ino and Karin. That made her want to run home and hide in her closet. As soon as she placed her foot in the door way she felt her body being pushed into the doorframe and her stuff spilling to the ground. She groaned in pain and saw that Karin had violently shoved her to the side. Hinata kneeled down to the side of the door trying to not get in peoples way and began to pick up her papers. She was almost finished when a purple pair of converse kicked the remaining papers all over. Hinata didn't even have to look up to know that it was Ino. Purple was her signature color.

Hinata stood up and just walked to her seat, not caring what papers were left behind, and folded her arms and placed her face in them. Today was becoming one of her worst days ever. She was so lost in her frustration she didn't even notice a person laying her unpicked up papers on her desk and sitting next to her. It wasn't until the bell rang that she looked up and noticed her papers were in front of her. She picked them up and placed them in her binder, then turned to her right and saw someone was actually sitting next to her. She noticed the girl looked familiar. Hinata guessed she was maybe a senior? She thought the girl looked a little odd.

Now she wasn't a total freak, but this girl could totally pass as different. Her dirty blonde hair was up in four buns with bangs hanging on her forehead, her face had no make-up and she looked very pretty. Her eyes were closed almost as if she was just relaxing. Hinata went down to her outfit. She had on a black t-shirt with the words 'I ate your mom for dinner last night' **(Sorry, I saw someone wearing a shirt like this once and to me it seemed like something she would wear)** in dark blue letters, and she had navy basketball shorts on along with some plain white Wal-Mart brand sneakers. Yes, the word different seemed to fit perfectly.

Had she been the one to pick up her papers? Well since everyone in the class seemed to follow Ino and Karin surely no one else would pick up her papers. "A-arigato…" Hinata trailed off realizing she didn't know the girls name. The girl next to her opened one of her teal eyes. "Temari and no using none of that formal ending crap. Just call me Temari." Temari looked over at Hinata who had her head hung like she was embarrassed. "Oh, and your welcome. I just couldn't believe with all the people walking in no one even bothered to pick it up for you. Plus I saw what those girls did to you. Man, if I were you I would have beaten them down into hell where they belong." Hinata let out a soft chuckle.

For the remainder of art the two girls chat. Hinata found out that Temari was also an exchange student from Suna and that she had two younger brothers that went here. Hinata looked over at Ino and Karin who hadn't even looked her way once during this class. _Maybe they aren't going to bother me?_ She could only wish. For the class project they had to paint something they felt. Hinata had watched as Temari used every color of paint to spatter over her paper. Hinata had used light shades of greys and purples. She felt herself peeking over at Karin and Ino. Ino of course was using purple and pink, while Karin was using red. Just red. She watched as Karin dumped her paintbrush into a bowl of clear water staining it crimson.

That's when she realized she forgot to get a bowl of water for herself. She was about to get up when Temari whispered to her, "I'm going to the restroom. BRB." Hinata gave her a nod and a small smile and watched her leave. Then she stood up and went to the sink filing a bowl with water.

"Miss Hyuga, please tell me why it is that everyone else listened to my instructions _except_ you?" Hinata turned and saw her teacher standing there.

"G-g-gomen..." She stuttered. She looked down in embarrassment and waited for her teacher to say something else. "Don't apologize; just listen then next time when I say 'don't forget your bowls of water!'" She nodded and turned back towards her seat. She kept her face down and eyes shut. She reached he chair and sat down. It was wet. She had never stood up so fast in her life.

What did she just sit in? She turned to look at Karin and then noticed something. Her water bowl was empty.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**There you have it! Sorry it's so short, I really wanted to write more for this chapter but I got a little lost. Plus I wanted to introduce more of the love interest folks. Oh and I'm going to introduce Sasuke next! So be prepared! Don't forget to review! Oh and tell me who you want to see end up together! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a new chapter! Ha-ha I'm watching Ghost Rider as I write this. Anyways.. I need more reviews and votes! So far the leading vote is for (drumroll)…. SASUKE! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah... You know the rest.**

**WARNINGS: Incest, slight religious beliefs and Ino, Sakura, Karin bashing.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Red. That was the color of her face. That was the color of the water on the back of her sweatpants. For Hinata that was red. Now when Temari walked back into the classroom, with laughter ringing in her ears, red was a completely different story. Tamari's red was her face, but not from humiliation, but from pure rage.

Temari looked over at the teacher who was in fact, laughing himself. She stomped over to him.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Temari stated between clenched teeth. He shrugged. "I didn't see what happened. I can't just blame someone if I don't have proof." Temari gaped. It was so painfully obvious that Karin did it. Now she could understand him saying that he didn't want to blame a student without 'proof' but when she saw him smirk, that just about did it. Temari reeled her arm back and swung it, satisfied when she heard a crack and he stumbled back holding his nose. She couldn't believe these people. Every student was laughing, even the teacher was in on the whole 'pick on the nerd' thing.

'_Thud'._

Temari looked back at Hinata who was now lying on the floor. She saw Karin walk over with a sharpie. Before even she had realized it she was over by Hinata grabbing Karin by the wrist. "I just dare you to lay a finger on her." Karin scoffed and yanked her hand away. Walking away grabbing her stuff as the bell rang. Ino following behind.

Temari looked over at Hinata to see her already being helped up by a boy. She swiftly walked over and bent down. "Here, I'll take her to the nurse." She looked up at the boy who was also bending down towards Hinata. He had dark onyx eyes and almost black hair that had a tint of navy in it. Her first thought was sexy. "Nah, don't worry about it. I have early release so I don't even have a class next period. Besides she going to need some new pants and I have some extra basketball shorts in my pack." He gently put his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. Temari just nodded.

"Well do you want me to at least carry yours and her stuff? I know you can't carry all of that." She watched as he gave a curt nod and walked out the door leaving her to grab all of her stuff and theirs. She supposed she didn't really think this through but as long as she could keep her eyes on Hinata she was fine.

- (Going to Hinata)

Hinata began to waken as her eyes fluttered opened. She sat up and saw she was in the nurse's office. How did she get here? Then she felt her pants a bit moist and remembered. She had fainted because of embarrassment. Temari must have brought her here. To her surprise she found a very attractive looking mad standing next to nurse Shizune beside her bed looking at her.

"Hello Hinata. How are feeling right now?" Hinata loved the nurse. She was always able to go to the nurse whenever she needed. She was about one of the only people who treated her as an equal human. She was very grateful for her. "I'm j-just feeling a l-little d-dizzy." Shizune nodded then looked to the boy. "Sasuke," Hinata made a mental note to remember his name," Don't you have early release today?" He gave a nod. "Great. Do you mind walking Hinata home? I don't want her walking across the street only to pass out in the middle of the road." She gave a short laugh and looked to Hinata.

"Sure. Oh and Hinata, you will probably want to change huh? If you don't care I have some basketball shorts in my bag. You could wear those." He started to grab for his bag, looking at Hinata who nodded and proceeded to watch Sasuke who pulled out some grey shimmery shorts. He tossed them to her and chucked as she attempted to grab them, failing as they met the tiled floor. She blushed and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she exited with the grey shorts on and her sweats bundled up in her left hand. Just at that moment Temari walked in with two bags on both shoulders and three binders in her arms. She gave them both a big grin and walked over to Sasuke and placed his binders in his hands. "I probably should have told you guys I had no idea where the nurse was." She scratched her neck then handed Hinata her side bag. Hinata placed the bundle in her hand into her bag and walked over to Sasuke.

Temari watched as Hinata scurried over towards Sasuke and suddenly came to an awkward conclusion "You guys are dating!" She pointed her index finger at the two as she saw Hinata turn beat red, and Sasuke just shake his head. "No. I have just been asked to walk her home by the nurse. Other than that I have no relationship to the girl." Temari pouted, sad to have missed her chance to have poked a little fun at the two.

Hinata turned towards Sasuke and saw him staring at her, eyebrow raised. A light pink brushed her cheeks. "Um-uh, Sasuke-san, d-do you m-mind if we g-go n-now?" He nodded and they walked out the door. Hinata traded numbers with Temari on the way out the door and said a quick goodbye before catching up to Sasuke at the end of the hallway. Once she caught up to him she kept her head down and eyes focused on her feet. Her hands fidgeted with the silky fabric of the shorts. She nervously glanced over at him a few times. She didn't know what to do. Should she try to talk to him? She didn't really have a choice because soon enough he started to talk.

"So where is your house?" He looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little. "Oh, i-its," she looked up to see they were at the restaurant, "We g-go s-straight f-from here." He nodded and began to lead her across the street.

As soon as they made it to her street she realized a few things. One, he would find out where she lived. What if he turned out to be some creep stalker? Two, Hanabi and her father were both gone. So wouldn't be awkward if it was just them? Three, she still had his shorts. Did he expect her to give them back right then? Time passed as she continued these worried thoughts. Before she knew it she was at the other end of her street. Sasuke looked around. "Is this your house on the end?" She quickly noticed that they had already passed her house. She blushed and turned around, her back facing Sasuke. "W-we passed i-it a-already." She could hear him give a light chuckle. Hinata felt like fainting but because it was technically his duty to make sure she doesn't, she was desperately trying to keep her mind steady.

"To busy in our thoughts?" He was smirking, but she didn't notice, she just kept her head down all the way to her house. Once they reached the front of the house she turned to him. "T-this is m-my h-house. T-thank you f-for l-letting me use y-your s-shorts Sasuke-san." He looked at her with an amused look.

"First, I'm Sasuke. Just Sasuke. Then second, I kind of need my shorts back. You see I go jogging every day and those are my running shorts so..." He trailed off as he started to scratch the back of his neck. Hinata processed what he said then suggested he came inside while she changed then she could give him his shorts back.

Once inside she tossed her bag on the couch and rushed to her room, not wanting to make Sasuke wait. Sasuke watched as her long indigo hair flowed behind her as she took off for her room. He decided to be a little curious and look around the house. Once you stepped inside you automatically came into the living room on the left and the dining room on the right side of the front door. The living room was cream colored and the furniture was brown with the exception of a black chair that looked like it belonged to the head of the house. Then the dining room was painted navy with black furniture. He looked straight ahead and saw a hallway behind the dining room that probably led to the bedrooms and the staircase to the media room. Behind the living room was the kitchen that was painted maroon and had cedar wood furnishings. Overall the rooms were very different from each other and looked like they didn't belong in the same house, but somehow the house still felt… nice?

Sasuke turned his head towards the hallway when he hears footsteps. Hinata turned the corner dressed in the same sweat shirt and new grey sweatpants. She hastily made her way to him. She handed him his shorts and mumbled a thanks. He looked around and noticed the eerie quiet. "Hinata, is anyone home with you?" He noticed her shoulders tense as she started to fidget. "Uh.. W-well my s-sister is at s-school and m-my f-father is a-at work." Sasuke couldn't help but be a bit concerned for this girl. I mean come on, she's a nervous wreck. If some man came to the door dressed as a hobo she would probably let him in even if he ended up being a killer psychopath.

"So you're alone…? For how long?" He felt he should at least ask before he leaves. He doesn't need her ending up on the channel 4 news as a missing person. "M-my sister is g-going t-to a f-friend's house t-tonight and m-my father works till 10. So I w-will only b-be alone for a-about a few h-hours." She gave him a small smile. He couldn't believe it. It was 3 now and her father wasn't home till 10. That meant she would be alone for 7 hours. "Hinata are you sure you'll be okay till then? I don't mind staying here. It's not like my brother cares where I'm at." He shrugged his shoulders signaling he didn't really care if he stayed or not.

"B-but what a-about your p-parents?" She saw him shrug again but also notice his eyes dim. "My parents are dead. So it really doesn't matter anymore." Hinata's heart reached out for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone you care about, but to lose both of them? It must be hard. "I-I'm sorry." He looked at her and smirked. "Don't be, happened long time ago. It's all just history now."

Hinata could see past that tough guys look and knew that it still bothered him. Still she respected him enough to know not to dig to much deeper. His voice took her out of her momentary thoughts. "So do you want me to stay or….?" He trailed off waiting for her to continue where he left off. Hinata knew that she would be safer if he was here so she might as well take it. She nodded at him and led him into the house.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**So Sasuke is staying with Hinata. Hmmm… Interesting. Where should I go with this? (And soory.. No lemon. This is rated T after all.) I think I might just make them become friends. What do you think? Please REVIEW!**

**Alright… Here is Sasuke. To be honest I'm pretty sure it's going to be a Sasuke story. Sorry. But you can still vote and change the outcome! Just review your choice of 'man' and I will see who wins. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with an update! Anyways.. I haven't had many reviews or votes so I think if nothing changes with the next two updates it's going to be a SasuHina fic. I hope that's okay. That's actually what I really wanted to do. Anyways, just letting y'all know that's what's happening. On with the story!**

**WARNINGS: Incest, Sakura, Karin, Ino bashing, slight religious beliefs and possible violence if I feel like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. (This is like the only story I wrote that I actually remembered a disclaimer) **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hinata sat awkwardly next to Sasuke on the couch. She had invited him in after he offered to stay with her and now she didn't exactly know what to do. She had given him the remote to choose a show to watch and he had decided on something that he thought she would like.

Sasuke had flipped it over to the food network. Sasuke never told anyone this but he loved the food network. He loved every show on it and he always wanted to be on one of the shows, but Sasuke couldn't cook for the life of him. So he settled for just watching everyone cook on TV. The food network was playing a re-run of 'Iron Chef'. Sasuke took a quick glance over at Hinata who seemed to be enjoying the show but also was very nervous about him being in her house. He was about to say something when his stomach spoke for him.

'_Grrrrr'_

Sasuke placed one hand over his stomach to try and block out the noise but it was too late. Hinata was now looking over at him with a small amused smile. Sasuke would have blushed in embarrassment, but he was Sasuke Uchiha and blushing was just something he did not do. He just decided to ignore her look and focus back at the TV. When he heard Hinata start to speak he turned his attention towards her.

"Sasuke… I-if y-your hungry I-I could m-make you s-something." She was fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke. Sasuke watched as they battled against each other. He didn't know why but it suddenly aggravated him about how nervous she was just being around him. Was he that intimidating? Before he could stop himself he grasped her hands in one swift motion. "Please stop fidgeting." His voice was on the harsh side and he saw her eyes look to the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't know i-it b-bothered y-you s-so m-much." Hinata felt like a horrible person, because of her stupid habit Sasuke found her annoying. She felt his hands leave hers and she brought them close to her chest. Hinata didn't know what to say or do now. Should she leave him alone? Should she stay? Would he accept her apology? Or would he be the one to walk away and leave her? She felt his eyes on her as she kept looking down at the floor. She began to wiggle her toes around and Sasuke took notice of this. _Maybe just sitting here is making her uncomfortable. I should let her move around. She did offer to make me something… _

"What do have to eat?" He asked. He watched as her head shot up at his voice. He noticed her eyes slowly make her way to his before quickly glancing away before they did. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Anything that's not sweet. I hate sweets." He noticed she looked shocked. She was probably wondering why he hated sweets. She nodded then stood and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke focused back on the TV. He felt his mouth water as he watched one of the chef's carefully slice tomatoes. He loved tomatoes. Maybe he should have asked about them… He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden crashing sound come from the kitchen. Sasuke, like a ninja, jumped from the couch and hurried to the kitchen where he found Hinata on the ground holding her stomach and shattered remains of what he could only guess had been a plate. He swiftly went over to her careful not to step on any glass shards.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He looked over face which was covered by the other hand. She nodded. He placed her arm around her should and helped her up. 'What happened?" Hinata removed her hand opened her eyes and looked to Sasuke. She blinked a few times and then shook her head.

"I-I don't know, I g-guess the p-plate s-slipped out o-of my hand." She let out a small laugh that sounded forced. "I s-supposed I h-haven't b-been getting m-much s-sleep and I -lost my g-gripping." She walked over to the pantry avoiding and glass pieces and took out a broom and pan.

Sasuke moved out of her way as she came back over to sweep up the mess. He watched her, silently observing her movements. The way she carefully made sure to not leave any piece on the ground, and the way her eyes were focused on the task in front of her. Sasuke probably could of ran past her stark naked and she probably wouldn't even have glanced his way. He let a small smirk tug at his lips as he pictured the scene of that. The smirk disappeared as he saw her bend down to pick up the pan and brought it over to the trash can to toss out the shards.

Hinata walked back over to the cupboard and brought down a second plate. She looked over at Sasuke. "I-I was g-going t-to m-make you a s-sandwich. I-is that o-ok?" Sasuke gave a nod and Hinata walked over to the fridge and grabbed some bread rolls, turkey, mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce, and a tomato. Sasuke felt his heart jump at the tomato. He looked at Hinata and realized how tired she really looked. There was just the slightest hint of bags starting to form under her eyes. He felt bad for having her make him a sandwich.

"Hinata, if it's ok I can just eat the tomato. I don't need the entire sandwich." Sasuke walked over to Hinata by the counter. Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. "Y-you eat t-the tomato a-alone?" He nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. She started to put away all the items and then she grabbed the tomato and put that away also. Sasuke was confused at first but then watched her bring out a bag of baby tomatoes.

'Y-you can have t-the e-entire b-bag if y-you want." She smiled and handed him the bag. Sasuke gladly took the bag out of her hands and opened it. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. As soon as he bit down, the tomato crushed under his back teeth and the flavor from the juice filled his mouth with a delightful taste. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of it. It had been a while since he last had tomatoes and these were delicious. Sasuke almost smiled as he chewed. He looked to Hinata who looked somewhat amused.

"Is something funny?" Sasuke wiped at his mouth thinking that maybe he had some juice on his chin. Hinata shook her head. "I-it's just t-that y-you really l-like t-tomato's. T-that's all." She smiled. Sasuke just shrugged and continued to eat. Hinata walked to the fridge and pulled out a vanilla yogurt. Together they ate in silence and this time it wasn't uncomfortable.

After they were both done eating they stood there for a moment before Sasuke spoke up. "It's only 4. Do you want to watch a movie on TV or something?" Hinata nodded.

Once they were both seated on the couch Sasuke gave the remote to Hinata. "You can choose the movie since I chose the show. I'm really good with anything besides romance." Hinata turned the channel over to some action movie that he was barely even watching. Instead he was lost in his own thoughts of what he was to do after the movie finished. They would probably just watch another one.

'_ding'_

Hinata looked to the front door where the doorbell went off. She slowly stood from the couch and walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. Outside the door stood two boys who looked to be about her age, she immediately noticed the boy on the left because of two red triangles that marked both his cheeks. The boy next to him stood with no expression and a pair of glasses covering his eyes. Hinata felt her jaw drop.

_Shino-kun… Kiba-kun…_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**There you have it for the fourth chapter. I wanted to put Shino and Kiba in this chapter as main characters but I just couldn't because of Sasuke being at her house. Plus I didn't feel like going back and re-writing the third chapter. I also feel like my chapters are getting shorted so I'm really sorry about that but I think it just might be this one and this is just a filler chapter. Anyways… You know what to do.**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
